Vanishing Act
by angelofyourheart
Summary: Its amazing how those who rule school always seem to have scandalous lives.Welcome to the lives of the elite of Tomoeda Prep where you master in deciet,lies,scandal, gossip,sex and ofcource love...thats what highschool is about isn't it!
1. Chapter 1

VANISHING ACT

**VANISHING ACT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own card captors….but I do totally love it….**

**This is just a summary…..tell me if you want to read the story………**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Summary: **

**A rhetorical question…is there anything about being a teenager not complicated…especially if you are a student at Tomoeda prep. Its heaven if you hold power…but if you don't then welcome to hell.**

**It's amazing how the royals always have traces of lies and deception in the path they follow to achieve what they have. But once at the top they say it's worth it…or is it.**

**Some might admire you and some might pretend to. They all want to be on the top after all. Someone might be jealous enough to harm you in ways that leave you in a bed of thorns…. **

**Its been one year since queen of her high school Sakura Kinomoto disappeared along side bff Tomoyo Daidouji for 'boarding school'……hmmm……. But does she know that she has been replaced as queen to both the school and to dear king Syaoran by none other than Meiling Rae. Well they're both back and Sakura wants what is rightfully hers….Will Meiling just give in……its not that easy to dethrone royalty and if it's in shape of Sakura Kinomoto then you're asking for a war. A war in which you'll be losing more than just your morals. Sakura doesn't always play nice. **

**Don't want to get caught in the crossfire then you better run and hide.**


	2. She's Back

Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**Thank you for your reviews:** Bao Xia

chainedheart999

brightestoflights

**Chapter: 1**

Her slender fingers rushed across the keys of the piano hitting them strong confident strokes. Her long black hair let loose gave her an angelic but her amethyst eyes twinkled with mischief. She slowly rose from her position and turned to her audience. Her best friend. You ready to go Sakura?"She said. "Our flight's in a hour." the honey brown haired girl looked up and smiled "ya, I'm ready….I'm finally ready".Tomoyo took her hand in hers and they walked out of the place they had called home for the last past year. They were finally going home.

_In the car:_

"Did you ask Rose to send the car to the airport?" Sakura asked

"Ya she said it'll be there at 12:00 a.m and our flight lands at around 1:00. I still don't understand why we're taking such a late flight?"

Sakura smirked "why? Don't you want to surprise our peers tomorrow in school?"

"And we can't do that by sleeping at a decent time?"

"Gees, Tomoyo no one can know we're back…..I haven't even told mom and dad that we're coming back…..I want tomorrow's morning assembly to be a surprise for everyone and shock to some!"

Tomoyo smiled "I can't wait to see Meiling's face…….but do you think you can handle seeing him………?"

"There was a reason I took this year off….and I'll always owe you for following me here. ……….And sometimes when I think about it I think I shouldn't have fled at all. It wasn't me at fault….but they'll pay….karma is a bitch!"

Tomoyo smirked "so are we!!"

The car drove into the private loft of 'blossom airways'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 hour later at Tomoeda Airport:_

"I still can't believe your parents brought you a freakish jet for your birthday Sakura!!"

"They didn't….my brother did!!"Sakura replied, getting of the plane along side Tomoyo. "He's going to be so mad that I didn't tell him I'm coming back"

"What makes you think he doesn't know?" said a male voice.

Sakura's head snapped upwards…"What the-"

"Rose never uses your car to, I quote 'go grocery shopping'.Atleast not at 12:00 at night."

"Hey! I'm here too!"

"Nakuru!!"

Sakura rushed and enveloped her in a hug.

"The monster's happier see my girlfriend than me!!What kind of sister are you?!"Touya snapped.

Sakura stomped his foot "I'm not a monster!!But I did miss you…More than any one else!!" she said, and jumped into his arms, giggling as he twirled her.

"You didn't tell mom and dad did you?" she asked worriedly.

"no, I was up late and just happened to see Rose leaving the house so I went to see what was wrong" he said.

"I see Nakuru's keeping you up late" Sakura said watching her usually composed brother get flustered.

"I'm standing right here!!" Nakuru objected, as red as a cherry.

"C'mon lets go home"Tomoyo interrupted as Touya wrapped his arm lovingly around his sister.

Sakura sighed, relaxing. It was good to be back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Day Morning at the Dining Table of the Kinomoto Mansion:_

Touya looked at his watch which currently read 7 o 'clock. 'She'll turn 50 and still not wake up in time' he thought.

"SAKURA!!"He screamed, "Get your ass down for breakfast or you'll be late for school!"

Nadeshiko lifted her head "Touya, sweetie…you feeling okay….Sakura's not here love" she said worriedly.

Fujitaka just shook his head sadly.

Touya looked at his parents (sweat dropping).

'How was he going to tell his parents that he had gone and picked her up last night without getting grounded?'

Then there was a giggle…..a really familiar one.Touya had never seen his parents look so shocked before. The moment resided and they were standing next to her, hugging her and kissing her. 'No wonders she's so spoilt' he wondered.

Sakura looked at the happiness on her parents' faces. She knew she had cost them a lot of pain. But she was going to make it up to them.

And after a year the entire Kinomoto family sat down for breakfast together.

"I think I should leave for school now…I have to pick Tomoyo up!" she said, kissing her parents and brother goodbye.

As she took a sharp turn for the Daidouji mansion she smirked glancing at the metre.It read 140 kph.She hit the brake as she entered the porch her Bentley coming to an abrupt stop. She honked.

Tomoyo was out within minutes.

"You ready to do this?" she said

Sakura merely smirked "let's roll."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura swerved into the parking lot she smiled noticing her old parking space still available.

"Tina must have made sure that your spot is never occupied"Tomoyo said noticing Sakura's smile.

Sakura's smile dropped a little as she was overtaken by guilt. Her abrupt departure had hurt her friends. She knew that. She knew they'd missed her like crazy. She hadn't even replied to the letters,e-mails,calls,messages….nothing. She'd been too selfish to care.

Now she was back just as suddenly. She was worried about how they'd react.

As if reading her mind Tomoyo said "They love you Sakura. Don't worry about it"

But as she parked her eyes were rimmed with tears, ready to spill.

"You know what Sakura, how about we change the plan a little. Let's miss the assembly. We'll fix you up first and then directly head for class. Let's use the third floor one no one ever goes there."

Sakura just nodded solemnly. Collecting their stuff and moving as secretively as possible they reached the third floor bathroom.

The minute they entered they noticed something strange. It was strewn with papers and they could here a soft sobbing coming from a corner.

"Oh my God! Naoka!!...Are you okay? What happened?" Tomoyo screamed.

Naoka's head snapped upwards "Sakura…..Tomoyo….OMG…I don't believe it. You guys are back. I'm so happy to see you guys" she rushed to hug them.

"Ya, we're back…but why were you crying?" Sakura asked.

Naoka looked down. "It's nothing…. Meiling's gotten out of hand since you left…..but you're back….everything will go back to what it was. I'm guessing no one knows you're back…. This is going to be the best home room ever. Why don't you guys get ready for your 'entrance' while I go tell everyone?"

Naoka giggled "This is so cool!!" .And she rushed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's the first chapter….. I know its nothing great but I just wanted to rush her arrival….main drama starts in chapter 2…….read and review…. 3 you guys.


	3. Cold as Ice

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**I've changed the summary coz I'd picked up the lines from gossip girl and that offended some of you so…….. I'm sorry******

**Chapter 2:**

Naoka stood silently outside the assembly hall. She had run into Meiling before the assembly and things had gone dirty. She had rushed to the third floor bathroom…the place Sakura and the gang used to hang out before Sakura had left. And had run into Sakura herself. She still couldn't believe they were back. She had to find everyone and tell them without Meiling or Syaoran noticing. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"Watch it freak!" Meiling snapped glaring at her.

"Sorry Meiling, my mind was some where else." Naoka replied. Meiling looked at her surprised at the apology. But Naoka had already walked off.

"What's gotten into her" she mumbled staring after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXS

Something was up. He could sense it. He had seen the way Naoka had literally skipped into the school courtyard and rushed to her friends. They'd exchanged a few words and currently all of them stood as if they'd been struck by lightning.

The bell rang shaking them out of their reverie. Syaoran had a clear view of Naoka. She'd told them something and now all of them looked ready to explode. He glanced at them when they passed by him, heading for homeroom. 'They haven't attended homeroom since she left' he thought.

"Dude, you might want to comeback to Earth or we'll be late for homeroom." Eriol said, shaking him slightly…

"She was always late" he said to himself sighing slightly. It was a quiet walk to homeroom. He glanced at Eriol as they walked. They had been best friends since he could remember. But something had changed between them. The last past year had set up an invisible wall between them and Syaoran knew he was to blame for it. Tomoyo's departure had broken his heart . . . but being the loyal friend he'd stayed.

"Syao-kun!!"

"Meiling…" Eriol muttered under his breath as Meiling ran up and latched herself to Syaoran's arm.

They entered class and it seemed unusually full. He noticed Tina, Casey, Derek, Chiharu, Mika, Naoka, Takashi….

'What are they doing attending homeroom' he thought.

As if sensing that he was watching them, Tina looked up and passed him a smile…a genuinely happy smile. Eriol smiled back. Even after everything he had been able to maintain his relationship with them. They weren't the best of friends like before but he knew they didn't hold anything against him. He sat down in his seat behind Syaoran trying to block out Meiling's annoying voice wondering what they were all doing in class.

'What is going on? What the hell are those freaks doing in class…they never attend homeroom' Meiling wondered. She knew this couldn't be good. First Naoka didn't bother being rude to her and now they were all in class huddled together looking like little children in a toyshop. She had a bad feeling about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teacher walked in and was surprised to find his classroom so full. He had been informed that his homeroom class would have a lot of children missing. Children who all belonged to influential families and were not to be bothered.

"Good morning, children!" he started "If you could all be quiet I would like to introduce to you two new students. Please treat them nicely." Knowing he was asking for something impossible "Girls would you come in please."

The two girls walked in and the silence that ensued could be treasured. This was the quietest his homeroom would ever get.

"You might want to reframe your sentence…..we aren't new." Tomoyo said coldly.

The authority of the statement confirmed their identity and a soft murmuring broke out.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you…the Principal wanted to see you in her office" Tina said, meekly standing up from her seat.

"Oh…ummm…ok. I'll go see what she needs" said the teacher clearly flustered by the reaction the two girls had received from the class.

The teacher left but no one in the class moved from their seats.

"You didn't let anyone touch my parking space" Sakura finally said, her voice falling as softly as a feather. Then there was scrambling as her friends rushed forward enveloping her in hugs, the girls with tears streaming down their faces. Soon enough she untangled her self from their hugs and looked around the class.

"Aren't you going to greet me……us…. Eriol?" she said her emerald eyes meeting his sapphires.

Eriol had always been her older brother figure in school. Protecting her and guiding her whenever needed. He'd been one of her best friends and she'd snatched away the most important thing in his life when she left…. Tomoyo.

He got up from his seat and walked towards Sakura, standing in front of her as if making sure that she was real. He felt his eyes moisten and he kissed her on her cheek, hugging her after that.

"I'm sorry I took her away" Sakura said not meeting his eye.

"I'm sorry I didn't follow you….either of you….."was his reply.

Tomoyo watched silently. Scared. Did he still love her as much as she did him?

'Do I deserve him?' she wondered, her eyes brimming with tears.

She felt his hand envelope hers… "I love you!" he whispered as he moved closer to her…and she collapsed in his arms silently sobbing in his shirt.

A single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek as she watched two of the most important people in her life.

This was where she belonged…amongst people who she knew loved her and who she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say the least, Syaoran was shocked. It was like someone had punched him in the gut. He felt nauseated. He couldn't decide whether this was a nightmare or a dream come true. But he didn't want to get up.

'Just once….just meet my eyes once…' he prayed silently, his eyes following her every move. Its like she knew where he was sitting and was carefully avoiding looking his way.

Maybe she did. She had changed so much in a single year. Her face had lost its innocent look. She looked so much more in control of her surroundings.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's eyes following her every move. It was making her nervous and no way in hell was she going to look vulnerable to him. He had used her enough.

"Why don't we go out front…I'm not in the mood for class" she said as casually as she could.

"Anything for you your majesty…my Queen" Derek said bowing down in front of her, offering her his arm like a gentleman.

She giggled as she linked arms with him. They were stepping out when something or rather someone pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meiling hissed, her grip on Sakura's arm tightening.

Sakura winced as Meiling's nails dug into her arm and pulled her arm out of her grasp.

She glared at Meiling. If looks could kill Meiling would have been dead by now.

"Don't ever touch me with your filthy hands. I'll kill you" she said, her voice void of any emotion but her eyes had turned a darker shade from anger. "Things have changed Meiling…people changed. If I were you I'd watch my back……you can get your little puppet to do it for you, I'm sure he'd love to…right Syaoran?"

Syaoran stared at her looking like a deer caught in headlights. He'd never seen so much hatred in Sakura's eyes. Moments passed and Sakura broke eye contact.

"I've warned you Meiling…For your own good I hope you'll listen." she smirked blowing a raspberry at Meiling.

"Anytime you want to start a war…..Sakura… I'm there."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Meiling's audacity. "Don't push me Meiling. I'm better at this than you are." she snapped.

She felt Tomoyo place a hand on her shoulder and sighed. She'd promised she wouldn't let Meiling get to her.

"Let's go…" she said in a bored tone, lightly tugging on Derek's arm.


End file.
